InuYasha & the Revived Juuroumaru
by Insane Dragoness
Summary: A goth gurl from the future goes through the well and finds and heals a broken Juuroumaru. Can she help him start a life anew or will Naraku get in the way?
1. Introducing Tenshi

INUYASHA & The Revived Juuroumaru  
  
[A/N: Hurray! A Juuroumaru story! Finally! *sigh* There's only two others out there that I know of. Sry, not to much from the Yasha gang in here but they do make appearances.  
  
'Speech'  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
~  
  
{Feudal Japan}  
  
The scene opens up upon a clearing in the forest. Birds chirp, the wind gently swings the branches on the trees. Under nether one of these swaying trees a figure lies, facedown in the soft grass. His blood darkening the area surrounding him. His green kimono torn and lavender hair strung about wildly. This is Juuroumaru, the fourth detachment of Naraku. His partner/master Kageroumaru was obliterated by Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga. How Juuroumaru is still alive is a mystery..perhaps it was not yet his time...  
  
{Modern Japan}  
  
Shugotenshi, or just plain Tenshi if you prefer, had been living in Tokyo for about four years now. Having moved here from America as soon as she had enough money, the gothic girl had fallen in love with Japan after becoming obsessed with Anime. Now here she was four years later with an excellent job as a bartender at one of the goth clubs downtown, her own apartment, car, and a free as the wind lifestyle. Today she was taking a tour of the famous Higurashi shrine with a few of her friends. Normally she didn't give to much a care about the various shrines in Tokyo but this one felt different. Like something was calling her here. She shrugged off the strange feeling and turned her attention back to the tour guide who was rambling on about something.  
  
{Meanwhile}  
  
Kagome was busy stuffing various things in her backpack. 'Bandages, antiseptic, gauze, school books, candy, spare clothes..'  
  
'Kagome! Lunch is ready!' Mama yelled from downstairs.  
  
'Coming!' Kagome yelled back stuffing the last few things into her already over stuffed yellow backpack. Dragging it downstairs and leaving it at the door she hurried towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before she left for the Feudal era.  
  
{Back outside}  
  
Tenshi stood staring up at what was dubbed the sacred tree of the shrine. It's branches swaying in the gentle breeze. "Why does this place feel like it's calling me?" she thought as she gazed up at the ancient tree.  
  
'Bye mom, Souta, grandpa!'  
  
Tenshi whirled around at the noise, a girl about her age was running towards a building near the main house. She dragged a large yellow backpack behind her. "I wonder what's in there." Tenshi thought as the girl disappear inside. "Only one way to find out." She thought as she started towards the building.  
  
{Inside the well house}  
  
Kagome threw a leg over the well's rim. "Here we go again." She thought right before she jumped into the swirling blue mist.  
  
{Back to our other character}  
  
Tenshi slid open the door of the building, the girl was no where's to be seen. "Hmmm, it's just a well house. But where did the girl go?" Tenshi peered over the side of the well, the darkness at the bottom looked up at her. "Did she go down there?" Tenshi wondered. Just then her camera, that had been hanging precariously from her neck slipped off and fell down into the well. 'Damn it!' Tenshi yelled. She quickly threw a leg over the side of the well and climbed down a ladder that had been placed there. Getting towards the bottom she leaped off the ladder onto the floor completely surprised when a blue swirling mist enveloped her.  
  
{End Chappie}  
  
[A/N: Ohhhh, cliffie! Yaay! It's short I know, sry. Review and I'll get more writ.]  
  
Tenshi's guide to Japanese:  
  
Shugotenshi: Guardian Angel  
  
Tenshi: Angel  
  
---------------- 


	2. Meeting the gang

Chapter two  
  
[A/N: Eh, hehe, I forgot this part in the first chappie. I do not own INUYASHA. However I do have pictures of Sesshomaru, Naraku, Juuroumaru, Kirara, Inuyasha, & Rin up on my bedroom wall and you can't have them! Hahahaha!! I do however own Tenshi. Yeppers, that oughta do it. Have no fear! Soon Juuroumaru will be hear! ^_^ ]  
  
~  
  
Tenshi gazed about in awe at her surroundings, where there had been buildings there now stood giant trees. The old well stood behind her in the small clearing, and in the distance she could see smoke rising. Her lost camera dangled from it's strap in her hand.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Tenshi asked herself looking about. Tenshi looked back at the well. "Maybe if I jump though it again it'll take me back...or someplace else." Tenshi glanced back at the smoke. "Guess I'd better investigate." Tenshi thought throwing the camera's strap over her head and cautiously started making her way towards the smoke. "Better be careful, I don't know who or what lives here. Or even where I am. But if someone lives here I'm gonna ask them a whole lotta questions..if there friendly that is"  
  
In the distance a village came into view. Tenshi quickly hid in the brush surrounding the village. People came and went going about there day obvious to the gothic gurl who hid in the bushes.  
  
"Well they look human enough."  
  
'Hi.'  
  
Tenshi shrieked at the voice that had spoke behind her. Turning quickly she landed on her rear in front of a little red headed boy with a bushy red tail... "Tail?"  
  
'Um, Hi.' Tenshi answered back a little unnerved.  
  
Shippo looked the girl over taking in her wavy shoulder length black hair, blue eye shadow, red lipstick, dark brown eyes, low-cut, slashed sleeved black shirt, low-cut, hip-hugger black pants and army boots. 'You look weird. Are you from Kagome's world? Cause no around here dresses like that. Everyone here wears kimonos cept for Kagome.'  
  
Tenshi stared back at Shippo. 'Oh yeah? Well you look weird to, buddy. Is that a tail? And if it is why do you have one? Where am I?' Tenshi asked pointing at Shippo's tail.  
  
Shippo glanced at his tail before looking back at the girl. 'Cause I'm a kitsune! And your in the Sengoku Jidai.'  
  
'The Sengoku Jidai?' Tenshi asked. 'You mean I went back in time?'  
  
'Yep..you came though the well right?' Shippo asked.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Are you a friend of Kagome's?' Shippo asked.  
  
'Uh, nope, never met her. Is she the girl that went thought the well to?'  
  
'Uh, huh.' Shippo said.  
  
'Shippo!' Kagome's voice came from Kaede's front porch. 'Shippo?'  
  
'Coming!' Shippo yelled back. He grabbed the strange girls hand and pulled her towards the hut. 'Come on, you can meet Kagome! She's really nice, Inuyasha is a jerk though. And Miroku is a hentai, and is always asking women to bear his children. But Sango always hits him on the head with her boomerang, she's nice to. So is Kirara and Kaede.'  
  
Tenshi allowed herself to be dragged by this little 'Kitsune' towards the hut.  
  
'Who's that?' Kagome asked when Shippo dragged Tenshi through the door.  
  
'Uhhhh.' Shippo said. He looked up at Tenshi. 'I forgot to ask your name.'  
  
'Shugotenshi. Tenshi for short.' Tenshi replied looking around at the assembled group. One of the males had cute puppy ears and long white hair that was so natural it made Tenshi a little envious. The other male was more human looking with black hair pulled into a short pony-tail, a staff with rings lay beside him. The other younger female wore a green, white & pink kimono and a large boomerang sat behind her against the wall. A small yellow and black kitty sat next to her, it sported two tails. The elder woman had grey hair and an eye patch over one eye. And the girl in front of her was the one who had gone though the well like herself.  
  
'Hello Tenshi. My names Kagome and this is Shippo.' She said pointing to the kitsune. 'And that's Inuyasha..*doggy ears* Miroku..*staff guy* Sango..*boomerang lady* Kirara..*kitty* And Kaede..'*the old woman*  
  
'She came though the well just like Kagome!' Shippo announced.  
  
'Really?' Asked Kagome. 'How'd you do that? Do you have a shard of the Shikon jewel? I don't sense one on you though.'  
  
'Umm, I don't know I saw you go into the well house and I followed and then I accidentally dropped my camera in the well and when I went down to get it and this swirly blue thing came and then I was here.  
  
'And ye don't have a sacred jewel shard yet ye managed to go though the well.' Kaede said speaking for the first time since Tenshi's arrival.  
  
'What's a Shikon?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'It's a pink jewel that has lots of power. It broke and now were looking for the shard pieces.' Kagome explained.  
  
'Oh, never heard of it.' Tenshi replied.  
  
'So how did ye get though the well?' Kaede asked to no one in particular.  
  
'Uh, I dunno.' Tenshi replied.  
  
'Feh, whatever. Let's get going already!' Inuyasha demanded heading for the door.  
  
'Going?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'Uh, huh. Were still looking for Shikon shards.' Kagome said gathering up her backpack. 'Wanna come?'  
  
'Uh, no thanxs. I'll just stay here and ponder all of these new things.' Tenshi said starting to get a headache from trying to figure all this out.  
  
'Oh. Ok! We'll see you later then.' Kagome said hurrying out the door in response to Inuyasha's annoyed 'Come on already!'.  
  
'Bye.' Tenshi said softly watching them depart.  
  
'If ye want, ye can help me with the herbs.' Kaede said seeing Tenshi's 'What to do now' look.  
  
'Okie dookie.' Tenshi replied plopping down next to Kaede.  
  
{Elsewhere}  
  
An old woman with grey hair stood bent over a kettle, that sat over a fire, stirring it rhythmically. 'Soon handsome beast, soon your mate will come.'  
  
And in the forest the lavender and green figure still lay, waiting for it's shugotenshi to come and find him.  
  
{End chappie}  
  
[A/N: Gah! Reviews! I need reviews! *puppy eyes* Please? Oh, if you wondering why Miroku didn't ask Tenshi to 'Bear his children'. Ummm, Inuyasha was hurrying them out the door. *shrugs* My excuse deal with it.]  
  
Tenshi's Japanese lesson:  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Waring states era 


	3. Creepy witch in the woods

Chapter three  
  
Purplepeopleeater: Yeah, in a bit he'll talk. Gotta heal him first. He's still just a shell for Kageroumaru. Gotta free him from Naraku first. Thanxs everyone for your reviews......give me more! :P lol  
  
~  
  
Something was calling her. She couldn't hear it, but it was calling her. Pulling at her body to follow it's non-existent voice that she could hear but yet not. Tenshi pulled back the covers and glanced around the hut. It was still dark, Kaede still slept in the little room off to the side. Glancing out the door she could feel the pull growing stronger more demanding. Sliding on her army boots, Tenshi decided to go and see what 'It' wanted. Writing a quick note so that Kaede wouldn't worry she slipped out the door into the nite.  
  
{Elsewhere}  
  
The old witch watched, waited and called. Soon the young woman would find her way here. Here to her mate, to that which she had no knowledge of. His broken and bleeding body still lay where it had fallen, it's owner blissfully unconscious. "Soon..."  
  
{Some where's in the deep dark wood}  
  
'Ouch!' Tenshi glared at the offending bramble vine that had attacked her leg. "Man, I hate the fucking outdoors sometimes." She'd been following the damned phantom voice for a couple hours now, and she was a damn good sight lost now. "This freakin voice had better lead me somewheres soon." Tenshi grumbled. Soon a hut appeared in the distance. It had a creepy aura around it. Tenshi shivered as she walked past it. Thankfully the voice was leading away from the freaky hut. A mile or so from the hut Tenshi stepped into a clearing in the forest and the phantom voice disappeared. "Now what?" Tenshi asked herself. Looking around she spotted a bleeding and broken body partially hidden by an old willow tree. Tenshi's eyes widened as she approached the body, a large deep wound was embedded in his back and curved around his side towards his stomach. "Oh fuck. What the hell do I do with him?! I don't know how to deal with this kind of wound. Is the guy even still alive?" Tenshi tentatively reached out to feel the pulse in the man's neck. He was cool to the touch but warm enough to tell that he was alive. His pulse beat slowly under her fingers, so slow she had to wait quite a few minutes before she even felt it. Blood still seeped from his wound. Tenshi remembered the creepy hut had had smoke coming from the chimney. "Hopefully who ever lives there can help me." Tenshi thought steeling herself to approach the creepy place. 'You wait here ok?' Tenshi stared down at the body and rolled her eyes. 'Dumb ass. Where's he gonna go. I'll be right back.' She told the half dead Juuroumaru. 'Don't die on me kay?' Tenshi took off toward the hut hoping the occupants that lived there were friendly and could help. "After all don't they say that appearances can be deceiving?" The hut came into view. "Please be nice, please be nice." Tenshi chanted as she approached the door. Tenshi knocked on the wood fame beside the door. 'Hello? Anyone to home?' Cautiously she lifted away the reed mat that hung in the doorway. 'Helloooo?!' Tenshi stepped into the room, a fire was burning in the fire pit in the middle of the room. Herbs and furs hung on the wall drying, a kettle sat in the middle of the fire, some foul smelling brew bubbled inside. "Ewwww, who lives here? A witch?" Tenshi wondered turning from the brew to examine a fur that was hanging on the wall.  
  
'If that's what you wish to call me, deary.' A raspy voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Tenshi whirled around to see an old woman standing in the doorway that led to the rest of the hut. 'Um.....hi.' Tenshi said a little unnerved by the woman. 'Humphf.' Came the old hag's reply. 'Are ye gonna stand there and gap or are ye gonna help me tend to the beasts wounds?' The woman asked gathering a variety of things from around the room.  
  
'Huh?' Came Tenshi's not so intelligent reply.  
  
The old hag huffed again. 'The wounded beast ye found in the wood.'  
  
'Oh....beast?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'Hai, beast. He's not a ningen like ye were thinking. Now come along.' The hag said heading out the door. Tenshi followed the 'witch' back towards the wounded 'beast'.  
  
'Does this 'beast' have a name?' Tenshi asked. 'For that matter, do you?'  
  
'I suppose so.' The witch replied.  
  
Tenshi glared at the back of the old woman's head. 'So what am I supposed to call you? 'Hey you' gets real old after a while.'  
  
The witch didn't reply. Tenshi growled. Soon the lavender haired being came into view. 'Can you heal him?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'I can close the wound, but you must heal him.' Came the witch's response.  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Yer not real bright are ya, child?'  
  
Tenshi glared. 'Well excuse me for not having a clue as to what your going on about!' She shot back.  
  
The witch ignored her and proceeded to smear some of the foul smelling paste on the injures back. His torn kimono lay on the ground beside him.  
  
'Gah! What the hell is that stuff?!' Tenshi asked holding her nose.  
  
'Healing salve.'  
  
'Why do medicines smell and taste disgusting?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'So that they may heal ye better. Hand me those wrappings.'  
  
Tenshi did as asked. 'How are we gonna get him back to the hut?'  
  
'Oh, so now ye expect me to house and possible feed the creature, do ye?'  
  
'You mean your not gonna help me?! I don't know what to do with him! I don't even know him! Some weird voice told me to come here.'  
  
'Do ye always follow weird voices into the deep forest in the middle of the night? That's very dangerous.' The witch said while bandaging the wound.  
  
Tenshi was fast getting close to strangling the old woman. 'It was a persistent voice!' She argued.  
  
'Was it now.' The witch replied. 'I'm done here.' She announced rising.  
  
'Wonderful. Now what do I do?' Tenshi asked still sitting on the ground.  
  
'Bring the beast.' The witch order walking back to her hut.  
  
'And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?!' Tenshi yelled at the retreating figure.  
  
'Ye are his keeper not myself.' Which to Tenshi sounded a lot like 'Your problem, not mine.'  
  
Tenshi growled as the witch disappeared into the dark. "Damn witch." Tenshi thought darkly. She looked back down at her 'charge'.  
  
"If I drag him I'll reopen his wounds. What the hell do I do with him?"  
  
{End}  
  
[A/N: Pain in the arse ain't she? *the witch* :P ]  
  
Japanese:  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Ningen: Human 


	4. Explantions

Chapter four

~

[A/N: Hope I answered some questions in this one. Lemme know if yer still confused bout something.]

*

Japanese:

Kanshisha: Guardian

Yamauba: Mountain witch.

~

Tenshi sat by the fire in the witch's hut, a empty soup bowl sat beside her. Behind her the injured 'beast' lay, still unconscious. Tenshi had finally gotten the witch to help her move him, actually she had gotten a horse and a stretcher but it was better than nothing. Gently dragging him onto the stretcher, Tenshi had been amazed at how light he was. Like air, only this air has a little weight to it. Tenshi looked across the fire at the old witch.

'Hey, if I ask you some questions are you gonna answer me?' Tenshi asked her.

'What do ye what to know?' The witch replied.

Tenshi held up a finger. 'One: names. Yours and his. What are they?'

'I am called Yamauba. And the beast is called Juuroumaru.'

Tenshi nodded. 'Ok. Two: Who whopped his ass?'

'Whopped?' The witch asked confused.

'Uh, yeah. Kicked, beat-up…….who injured him?' Tenshi explained.

'Ah, his name is Inuyasha. His sword the Tetsusagia unleashed a powerful attack upon the beast injuring him. I placed a spell on him so that he would survive.'

'Um, does this Inuyasha have doggy ears?' Tenshi asked.

'Hai, you have met him. Bear him no ill will though. He was defending himself against the beast's attacks. Juuroumaru was under the control of Kageroumaru, who was under the control of a half demon named Naraku.' Yamauba explained.

Tenshi thought this over. 'So, how come that voice thingy asked me to come here?'

'Because ye are the beast's keeper. His Kanshisha.'

'Huh?'

Yamauba sighed. 'You. Are. Juuroumaru's. Kanshisha.'

Tenshi glared. 'I got that. Why am I his keeper and what do I do with him?'

'For now you heal him.'

'And then….?'

'I will let you know when the time is right.' Yamauba said.

Tenshi sighed. 'Look this is great and everything, but I have to be getting home.'

'You do not belong in that world. You merely resided there until I had need of ye.'

'What'da you mean by that?' Tenshi demanded.

'You were created to be Juuroumaru's Shugotenshi. Granted you where born in the future, I had no control over that. But you were to return here when the time was right. And Juuroumaru needs you. You are more or less his unofficial mate.' Yamauba explained to the goth teen sitting across from her.

'So, I can't go back?' Tenshi asked.

'Nope.' Yamauba replied rising. 'I am going to bed now child. You may sleep out here. Keep watch on your charge. I doubt he will wake anytime soon, but keep a watch on him anyhow.' With that Yamauba disappeared into the other room.

Tenshi looked down at the lavender haired demon. 'Well, looks like I'm stuck with you.' Tenshi reached down and brushed away a few lose strands of hair that had fallen onto his face. Tenshi sighed. "Well, at least your good-looking." Tenshi thought as she lay down between him and the fire.

----------------------------------

The next morning Tenshi found Yamauba in her herb garden. It was daylight and she could get a better look at the old witch. Yamauba had long grey hair wrapped up in a bun with chopsticks to hold it in place. She wore a white and grey miko's outfit and a smokey grey crystal hung on a silver chain around her neck. Tenshi walked over to her and sat down. 'You said that Juuroumaru was a demon, right?' Tenshi asked.

'Hai.' Yamauba replied.

'What kind of demon?' Tenshi asked her.

'His species is unknown, however he is quite fast. Originally he housed the demon Kageroumaru and that was it. Now that he is free of Naraku I know not what he is to become.' Yamauba answered.

'Um…..housed?' Tenshi asked confused.

'Hmmm, he is an empty shell. That is why he is so light. The demon Kageroumaru lived in his stomach and Juuroumaru wore a special muzzle over his mouth to keep the thing from escaping.'

Tenshi made a face of disgust. 'Ewwww! So, what he's kinda like….a corpse?'

'More like a shell of flesh and bone. The herbs and spells I use on him will re-grow what has been lost.'

'Ugh, more than I needed to know.' Tenshi said holding her stomach.

Yamauba looked over at her with a frown. 'Are ye to weak to stomach it?' She asked.

Tenshi made a face, sticking her tongue out. 'Just so long as I don't have to see it first hand, I'm fine.'

Yamauba huffed and headed back to the hut.

Tenshi watched her go. 'What? Sheech.'

{End}


	5. Juuroumaru awakens

Chapter three  
  
A/N: Tenshi's name literally means Guardian Angel. And she's Juuroumaru's. After the witches spell rebuilds his body he'll be able to speak again, but first Tenshi must teach him. And he won't speak that much actually. In general he's not very talkative. Kinda shy actually and aggressive towards strangers. Tenshi is the only one who he will listen to. She's the only one who can control him.  
  
~  
  
{Later that evening}  
  
Tenshi sat across from Yamauba eating her soup and staring at the fire. 'Who and what was Kageroumaru?' She asked the old witch.  
  
'Kageroumaru was small, only as tall as someone's ankle and not very long. He had the head of a human but the body of a demon. A smooth body ending in a tail and two pincers in the place of hands. He talked and was the master of Juuroumaru. Juuroumaru himself cannot speak. He is hollow, the spell and herbs placed on him will rebuild his internal body. When he awakens you must teach him to speak.' Yamauba replied.  
  
'What kind of demon was Kageroumaru?' Asked Tenshi.  
  
'Unknow as is Juuroumaru. But Kageroumaru enjoyed eating the insides of others body's. Juuroumaru merely killed.'  
  
'Will he remember anything?' Tenshi asked glancing at the unconscious demon.  
  
'I know not, child.' Yamauba responded.  
  
'Oh.' *A lengthy pause* 'What the heck do I do with him after he's healed?' Tenshi asked still staring at the lavender haired demon.  
  
'You are his caretaker.'  
  
'Yeah, I got that already. What. Do. I. Do. With. Him?' *Points at him*  
  
'You take care of him.' The witch replied before disappearing into her room.  
  
Tenshi watched her go with a look of annoyance on her face. 'I'll take that to mean you don't know.' *sigh* 'Guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own then.'  
  
`Over the course of the next two weeks Tenshi stayed with the 'Mountain Witch' and learn a lot about herbs, spells & demons. There was a small village near where the witch stayed and a few Taijiya in the village taught Tenshi to fight.`  
  
{Two weeks later}  
  
Tenshi walked into the hut of Yamauba, the old witch was still in the village seeing to some sick villagers. Outside the sun's setting colors filled the sky. Tenshi flopped down next to the fire pit and began throwing some twigs in to start the evenings fire when she heard a quiet growling come from the supposed-to-be-unconscious demon. Tenshi looked over at the lavender haired demon and was surprised to find twin emerald green eyes staring back at her.  
  
Tenshi gulped. 'Uh.....hi.'  
  
Juuroumaru's growls only rose in volume and he curled his lip up in a snarl.  
  
'Ok, you are definitely not a happy camper when you wake up.' Tenshi said eyeing the angry demon. 'Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.'  
  
Juuroumaru's growls only rose higher. She could see that he was trying to move but Yamauba's holding spell was keeping him firmly in place.  
  
'Oh hell, how the bloody hell do you calm down a demon? Ok, their kinda like animals right? So how do you calm down a wounded animal? I had a wounded dog once. Ok, he's more like a wounded wolf than a dog.....but still......' Tenshi looked around for something to bribe him with. Food usually worked with animals. "Food. Where's the food? What would he like?" Tenshi dug around in a sack in the corner and pulled out a few things and returned to the growling demon.  
  
'Ok, think you'll like any of this stuff?' Tenshi asked cautiously holding out some meat towards him.  
  
Juuroumaru only snarled, baring his fangs at her.  
  
'Well gee.' Tenshi stared down at him. 'Will you stop that!' Tenshi leaned down towards his as far as she dared and glared right back at him. 'I'm not afraid of you, you know.' "Probably has something to do with the fact that you can't move but what ever works." Tenshi thought.  
  
Juroumaru growled even louder if that was possible. Tenshi glared back at him and bared her own teeth, which needless to say pissed him off even more. Juuroumaru was struggling hard against his invisible bonds to get at the girl, her actions towards him where making him madder by the second. When he got lose he was going to rip her to shreds, drink her blood.......suddenly Juuroumaru's train of thought was cut short as the girl above him decided that the only way to shut him up was by giving his mouth something else to do.  
  
Tenshi's lips pressed hard onto Juuroumaru's effectively silencing him. Beneath her Juuroumaru had stilled, unsure just what was going on and wondering why this female had her lips pressed against his. He was confused and some what shocked, no one had ever done that before. It didn't hurt, and felt kinda nice.  
  
Tenshi pulled back from the bewildered demon under her. A look of bewilderment, confusion and shock was etched on his face. Apparently no one had ever kissed him before, if he even knew what one was. Tenshi grinned at Juuroumaru and leaned across his chest. 'Liked that did you?'  
  
Juuroumaru just stared up at her as if unsure what to do now. Tenshi tapped him on the nose with her finger. 'I'll get you something to eat, you have to be hungry.' With that Tenshi got up to start the fire and fix dinner. Juuroumaru lay quietly on the futon and watched her go about fixing dinner and the fire.  
  
Sometime by the time dinner was almost ready Yamauba came through the door. Juuroumaru immediately began growling at the intruder.  
  
Yamauba looked a bit started when Juuroumaru started growling. 'So, the beast has awoken has he?'  
  
'Yeah.' Tenshi replied before tapping the butt-end of her stirring spoon on his nose. Juuroumaru ceased growling and a look of surprise crossed his face, turning his head towards the younger female he stared at her in astonishment. Yamauba chuckled. 'I see ye have him trained already.'  
  
'Nah, he just doesn't know about me is all.' Tenshi snickered. 'When I first came in here he was growling really viciously at me, I didn't know how to get him to shut up so I kissed him. You should have seen the look on his face.' Tenshi laughed.  
  
Yamauba looked at the girl in surprise. 'Ye kissed him?'  
  
Tenshi shrugged. 'Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of.'  
  
Yamauba looked over at Juuroumaru who was glancing between the two females, probably trying to understand what they were going on about. 'Hmmm.' Was all she said before they settled in to eat. Juuroumaru eyed his suspiciously before allowing himself to be fed by the younger female. He felt different, not hollow as before. He felt as though he had..... 'stuff' in his body. The soup tasted good, he'd never before had food. He had always been treated cruelly, by whom he couldn't remember but it wasn't by these females. They were nice to him, the younger in particular.  
  
Later that nite after the old witch had gone to bed Tenshi settled in between Juuroumaru and the fire. Saying her goodnight to him Tenshi fell asleep beside the lavender haired demon. And for the rest of the nite Juuroumaru stayed awake staring at the raven haired beauty that lay beside him.  
  
{End}  
  
A/N: Juuroumaru remembers little of what happened. He knows that his formal life was harsh, but can't remember who his cruel master was. However he does remember Naraku's scent.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Taijiya: Youkai (demon) exterminator 


	6. Getting to know you

Chapter Six  
  
A/N: It'll be a bit before he talks. Yeah, being aggressive is part of his nature. Through after that kiss and Tenshi's kindness towards him, he's rather docile around her....even loving. Through he's wary of the witch. I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer! It's my first romance fic and I just leave off where I think it's good to start up another chap. *cries* Thank you for all your reviews!! I feel so loved! ^_^  
  
~  
  
The next morning Tenshi awoke she was greeted by twin emerald eyes staring back at her. Tenshi smiled brightly at her charge. 'Good morning, Juuroumaru!'  
  
Juuroumaru curled a lip up slightly in a snarl but did nothing else. Tenshi rolled her eyes. 'Oh yeah, you're a real morning person I can tell.' Tenshi remarked sarcastically rising from her futon. Juuroumaru watched her movements warily. Tenshi stretched and glanced over towards the dieing fire, she saw that Yamauba had already made breakfast for her guests and had left to do.....witchy stuff. Tenshi plopped down and devoured her breakfast before getting to Juuroumaru. Presented with breakfast, Juuroumaru sneered slightly at the goth girl before allowing himself to be fed. He detested being held down but could find no way to relinquish the spell that held him down. Juuroumaru growled and started to struggle best he could. Tenshi glanced up from washing the bowls when she heard Juuroumaru's growl. "Poor baby." She thought. "I bet he just hates being bed ridden." Tenshi got up and headed for the door. 'You be a good boy till I get back alright?' Juuroumaru just snarled and growled at her. Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him. 'Yeah, yeah, same to you to buddy.' Tenshi said before going out the door and leaving Juuroumaru to his fit.  
  
Tenshi hummed as she headed down the small hill to Yamauba's herb garden out back, down below the old witch sat tending to the various plants that grew there. 'Hey, Yama....' Tenshi started flopping down next to her. '....I don't think demon boy in there likes that he can't move.'  
  
'Hmmm, I suspect not.' The witch replied.  
  
'Can we do something about it?' Tenshi asked plucking a stray weed from the garden.  
  
Yama looked over at the young girl. 'He's far to dangerous right now to be let loose. He would attack you instantly.'  
  
'Couldn't you put a spell on him?' Tenshi asked now ripping the weed into small pieces.  
  
'I suppose I could put a spell necklace on him to limit his actions. The barrier around my home would prevent him from leaving of course.Ye had best get in there and make friends with the beast. He'd be easier to control if he trusted ye.'  
  
'Hmmm, what'da ya what me ta do?' Tenshi asked throwing the totally destroyed weed away.  
  
'Talk to him, get him use to your presence.' Yamauba replied not once looking up from her gardening.  
  
'Kay.' Tenshi said headed back towards the hut. In the daylight the place didn't seem so creepy, at night the place looked like a witch lived there. Tenshi pushed aside the door hanging and noticed the growls had ceased, granted he was still glaring at her. Tenshi walked over to where he lay and sat next to him. Juuroumaru snarled. Tenshi leaned over and flicked his nose. 'Bad boy!' This caused Juuroumaru to started growling again which earned him another flick of the nose. The look Juuroumaru sported would have literally killed Naraku several times over. Tenshi shook her finger at the demon. 'You behave yourself. No one here is gonna hurt you. And your not moving till your fully healed.'  
  
"That and there's a spell on you to keep you from ripping us to shreds." She added silently.  
  
Juuroumaru just glared. 'Geeze, do you ever do anything else but growl, glare & snarl?' Tenshi asked him.  
  
-_-  
  
'Guess not.' Tenshi muttered. Tenshi reached out and poked him in the stomach, which jerked upon contact. Juuroumaru grunted a bit when she did that. Tenshi stared down at him in surprise before getting an evil gleam in her eye. She snickered. 'Your ticklish!' She exclaimed while Juuroumaru eyed her warily. He didn't know what 'ticklish' meant but it had felt funny when she had poked him. Tenshi ran her fingers lightly over the lavender haired demon's stomach watching the muscles jump under her finger tips. Underneath her Juuroumaru squirmed grumbling quiet a bit at what this female was doing. He wished she'd stop and started growling again. Tenshi giggled at the pained look on his face placed a hand on the floor on either side of his head, leaning down she came nose to nose with the demon. 'You gonna behave now?' She asked him. Juuroumaru sneered at her and leaned forward a bit trying to bite her, his teeth snapping a few inches from her nose. Tenshi laughed at his antics. "He's fun." She thought giggling at his repeated failed attempts to get her. "Maybe taking care of him won't be quite so bad." Juuroumaru had giving up now and just lay glaring at her. 'Oh, were back to that again I see. Hmmm, what to do....what to do?' Tenshi put a finger to her lips and appeared to be studying on the matter intently. 'How to make the grumpy demon a happy camper.....'  
  
Juuroumaru lay still and studied the female above him, she wasn't in the least afraid of him. She'd even pressed her lips against his! Juuroumaru let out a small rumble. Tenshi glanced down at him as he made a the new sound. 'And what is that supposed to mean?' Tenshi asked him. Juuroumaru stared back and made the rumbling noise again.  
  
'Sounds as though you've succeed.' Came Yamauba's voice from behind her. Tenshi glanced back at Yama as Juuroumaru started up his old growling again. Tenshi ignored him. 'What'da ya mean?' She asked as the witch came in and seated herself on the other side of the fire pit.  
  
'That low growl he made. It wasn't threatening.' Yamauba replied working on something with her herbs.  
  
'Oh.' Tenshi replied looking back down at Juuroumaru. He was watching the witch with an untrusting eye. 'Is someone finally warming up to me?' Tenshi asked lowering her face once again. Juuroumaru caught the movement from out of the corner of his eye and brought his head round again which caused for a second kiss. The two stared at each other eyes open, lips pressed lightly together. Tenshi's one eyebrow rose as she stared down at him, he seemed surprised still at the kissing thing. Tenshi began to pull away slightly but to her surprise Juuroumaru growled and leaned forward into her more. Tenshi's eyes widened at his action, she hadn't thought he liked being kissed that much. She lowered herself down some more and gave him the kiss he obviously wanted before pulling away much to Juuroumaru dislike. The growl he gave said as much.  
  
From her place on the other side of the hut Yamauba chuckled. 'Seems he likes ye quite a bit more that ye though.'  
  
Tenshi tapped him on the nose. 'Seems like. He warms up quick.'  
  
'He's never had anyone show him affection before. Once he gets a taste of it he will probably develop a craving for it.' Yamauba remarked stringing some beads on a length of yarn.  
  
Tenshi noticed this. 'What'cha doing?'  
  
'I'm making ye a containment spell for the beast.' Yama replied.  
  
'Oh.' Tenshi glanced down at Juuroumaru he was watching the going-ons but it seemed to Tenshi that he was pouting somewhat. Tenshi giggled quietly to herself. Tenshi glanced up suddenly as a thought struck her. 'Yama? Is there anyway to tell what kind of demon he is?'  
  
Yama pondered this for a few moments. 'I suppose there are a few spells. *pause* We'll see, child.'  
  
Tenshi nodded. 'Good.' Juuroumaru looked back up at the younger female and made a grunting sound to get her attention, he suddenly didn't like being ignored. Tenshi looked down at him. 'What do you what?' She asked him. Juuroumaru just stared back her a low growling sound escaped his lips.  
  
On the over side of the hut Yama chuckled. 'Probably wants some more attention.' She cackled.  
  
'Oh, mind your own business!' Tenshi said glaring at the old hag. "Sheech."  
  
{Next day}  
  
The next day Yama had dubbed the grumpy demon fit enough to be let lose from his bed ridden state, provided he had the necklace on. As soon as Juuroumaru felt the holding spell dissipate he was up and out the door. Tenshi unfortunately being in his way landed on her butt on the other side of the hut. 'Yeah, your welcome!' Tenshi shouted out after him. She looked up at Yama. 'Your sure he can't get into any trouble?' Tenshi asked watching Juuroumaru run around the perimeter of the barrier-lined clearing. Failing in his search to find a way out.  
  
'Quite sure, child. And when he finally gets it through his head he cannot escape I'm sure he'll come back this way.' Yama replied also watching the frantic demon as he clawed at the earth in frustration.  
  
'He can't hurt us.....right?' Tenshi asked.  
  
Yama nodded. 'He is unable, yes.'  
  
'Oh, goodie. Cause I think he's coming back.' Tenshi said watching as Juuroumaru cast a look or two back there way before cautiously approaching. When he was a few good feet from them he pulled his lips back in a fierce snarl. 'Think he wants out?' Tenshi asked seemingly bored with his little display. 'Hmmm.' Was all Yama said before going around back, back out to her garden. Juuroumaru watched her go then looked back at the younger female, with the elder gone he came quite a bit closer. Still growling threateningly. 'Yeah, yeah.' Tenshi replied turning and walking off. Juuroumaru stared at her retreating form with a little shock. How dare she walk away from him! Juuroumaru snarled and leapt at her only to smash into another barrier and crumple to the ground. He let out a whimper as he hit. Tenshi whirled around to find him curled up on his side in a ball. {A/N: what the hell is that position called? I forget.}  
  
Tenshi approached him cautiously and knelt by his side. 'You ok?' She asked touching his shoulder. He shuddered underneath her. 'He probably just jarred his insides a bit.' Yama called from the garden. Under her hand Juuroumaru groaned as he clutched his stomach. 'Well that oughta teach you not to do that again' Tenshi scolded. She lifted Juuroumaru's head and placed it in her lap until the tremors subsided. Tenshi ran her fingers through his lavender hair combing it some what, it was soft and kinda silky. Beneath her Juuroumaru lay still somewhat enjoying the attention and somewhat confused by it. He was still unuse to someone being nice to him. The pain subsided he fixed himself a little better on her lap, staring blankly at the ground. After a little while his wild urges took over again and he pushed himself away from the attention and leapt up into a near by tree. Tenshi got up and with one final glance at the demon headed back towards the hut to prepare dinner. She felt a little better leaving him out here knowing he couldn't get into any trouble or leave.  
  
Up in the tree Juuroumaru sat, perched on a high limb, staring out at the surrounding forest. The smell of supper drifted past his nose and he turned his head towards the hut. Perhaps it wasn't quite so bad here. At least he was safe from the previous evil that he just barely remembered. And he was rather starting to like the younger female. He tugged at the necklace half- heartedly, knowing it wouldn't come off. The sound of the younger female calling his name got his attention and he leapt from the tree and made his way back towards the hut. He didn't enter but merely sat on the front lawn on his hunches, stating clearly he wasn't going back into the hut. The female sighed and came over to sit beside him, and for the first time since he had awoken, Juuroumaru fed himself supper. Sitting beside Tenshi a few feet from the hut.  
  
{End}  
  
A/N: Hey look! No Japanese in this chap.  
  
.......dang. :P Ok, it's a little longer. Review! ^_^ 


	7. Failed Lessons

Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: Just a note. Uh, Tenshi ain't a virgin, she's had other boyfriends when she lived in the future. So when it comes time to teach Juuroumaru *cough* that stuff, uh, she knows what to do cause he don't. You figure it out! :P Also I forget if I mentioned this or not but Juuroumaru has his old clothes back, he's not running around half naked. Even though you probably wish it. :P  
  
*happy gasp* I have new reviewers!! Hurray! *does a happy dance*  
  
~  
  
The next morning when she awoke, Tenshi found Juuroumaru sitting in the large cherry tree that sat just off to the right of Yama's hut. After breakfast, Tenshi helped Yama in her herb garden pulling weeds. 'Ok, he's better now. Any idea what we do now?' Tenshi asked. 'I mean he's gonna get bored pretty quick just sitting around here.'  
  
'He is or you are?' Yama asked.  
  
'Both.' Tenshi replied.  
  
'Ye must get him to have complete trust in ye and be sure the beast won't run off the first chance he gets. He must be loyal. He will likely die if he is left to his own devices.'  
  
'He seems pretty strong to me.' Tenshi said.  
  
'Ah, yes. Very. But he will kill if givin the chance. And then Taijiya will hunt him, in the end he will die. But if ye get him to suppress his urges, control them, he will live a better less violent life.' Yama explained.  
  
'Great, great, what do I do with him?' Tenshi asked again.  
  
'For now the beast is safe here, Naraku cannot find him. But should you leave and Naraku sees him, he will either try and get him back or kill him. I suppose if ye feel you must do something....ye can help the miko Kagome with her war against Naraku. Be ye warned to do this Juuroumaru must be loyal to ye and under ye control.' Yama said rising from her kneeling position.  
  
'Ya think Juuroumaru is good enough to kick Naraku's butt?' Tenshi asked ripping another weed to shreds.  
  
'Hai, child. Naraku could not control him when he was hollow, he fears the beast. Continue here I must see to something in the village.' Yama said before heading off.  
  
'Yeah great, you go have fun while I pull more crappy weeds.' Tenshi grumbled throwing the destroyed weed away.  
  
A little while later Tenshi felt herself being watched, looking back she found Juuroumaru sitting a few feet behind her staring at her intently. 'And hello to you to.' Tenshi said to him before turning back to the weeds, she was almost done. Juuroumaru crept a little closer until he was sitting, on the balls of his toes, right next to her. Tenshi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a small evil snicker, gathering up a little pile of torn weeds she abruptly turned and threw the little pile on his head. Juuroumaru growled as he shook his head to clear himself of the weeds, Tenshi however didn't give him much of a chance before she tackled him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Tenshi grinned down at the bewildered demon. 'You need to lighten up and have some fun.' She told him tapping him lightly on the nose. Juuroumaru grumbled a bit and pushed his weight upward and flipped them over, thus starting a wrestling match. Tenshi giggled and squealed with delight as she wrestled with him. She and Juuroumaru rolled down the little hill that the garden sat on coming to a rest at the bottom with Tenshi on the top. Juuroumaru landed with a grunt as Tenshi fell fully on top of him, Tenshi lay panting as she rested against him. Juuroumaru leaned forward into her neck and breathed in her sent, her heart was racing and she was a little sweaty, she smelled feminine and like vanilla an grass. Tenshi pulled back a little and stared down at the lavender-haired demon a little piffted that he didn't even looked to be a little out of breath. Juuroumaru stared back at beautiful raven haired girl above him, she was a lot of fun he decided leaning upwards to brush her lips with his. Tenshi giggled and leaned into his silent request for a kiss, underneath her Juuroumaru growled with delight. He really was become addicted like Yama had said, Tenshi thought as she deepened the kiss.  
  
A little while later after she had finally gotten herself untangled from a reluctant-to-let-go Juuroumaru, Tenshi once again sat in the garden under a cedar tree; Juuroumaru sat beside her. Tenshi turned toward him sitting cross-legged. 'Ok, Juuroumaru! Language lesson time.'  
  
Juuroumaru just looked blankly back at her.  
  
Tenshi pondered on how she was gonna teach him to talk, sometimes she wondered if he even knew what she was saying. 'Juuroumaru, when I talk to you do you understand what I'm saying?' She asked him. Juuroumaru nodded his head slowly up and down and then side to side. 'Yes and no huh?' Tenshi guessed. Juuroumaru nodded yes. 'Can you say anything?' Tenshi asked. Juuroumaru shook his head no. 'I bet you can.' Tenshi told him. 'Yama said that you should be able to talk now that your healed, you just need to learn how. *pause* Make a growling sound.' Tenshi ordered him. Juuroumaru made a small growling sound. Tenshi nodded. 'Good. See you can make noise, you just need to learn to form words.....let's see what's a good word to start on?' Tenshi placed a finger to her lips and pondered this while Juuroumaru looked on. 'How about......great? Grrrrrreat. Yep, that sounds good. Try it. Grrrrrr-ate.' Juuroumaru just looked back at her. 'Come on!' Tenshi pleaded. 'Please?!'  
  
o_o  
  
Tenshi sighed. "Me thinks he needs bribed." Tenshi thought. 'If you don't learn to speak I won't be so willing with the kisses and the attention.' Juuroumaru just huffed and leapt into the tree branches above her head. 'Fine, be that way. But I'm not going to give you as much attention!' Tenshi said firmly to Juuroumaru who seemed to be ignoring her. Tenshi shook her head and headed back to the hut.  
  
Over the next few days Tenshi ignored Juuroumaru somewhat, setting his food outside for him and then going back into the hut. She spent most of her time in the hut while Yama was away in the village, she knew Juuroumaru wasn't going to set foot back in there. Juuroumaru for his part sat out in the cherry tree pouting, he wasn't quite sure why she was ignoring him. Maybe he'd done something bad, or maybe she didn't like him anymore. Juuroumaru let out a mournful howl, he wanted the female to like him again.  
  
'It sounds to me, child, that the beast is getting depressed.' Yama commented.  
  
Tenshi sighed. 'Maybe ignoring him wasn't such a good idea.' / "Poor baby, he sounds miserable."  
  
That night after Tenshi was asleep Yama walked out to the cherry tree where Juuroumaru was currently being depressed. 'Beast!' Yama snapped up at the demon. Juuroumaru turned a wary eye towards her. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go cuddle up with your mate! All she wants is for ye to speak. I know ye can understand me. Now get you sorry ass over to where ye mate lie and stop sitting out here howling! Your keeping me awake!' And with a final glare to Juuroumaru, Yama stomped back into her hut. Juuroumaru sat for awhile before cautiously making his way towards the hut, pulling back the door-covering he peered in at the sleeping Tenshi. "Mate?" He silently questioned. She was his mate? Juuroumaru slowly crept into the hut, he really rather not be in here but he wanted to be near the female. He was lonely. Creeping up quietly beside her sleeping form Juuroumaru gently slid an arm under her and lifted her up from the futon taking her blanket with them. And quickly made his way back outside to the cherry tree, he defiantly did not like staying in the hut. Lowering himself and his mate onto one of the wider more sturdier branches, Juuroumaru placed his sleeping mate on his lap, pulled the blanket up around the both of them and settled in for the night. This was much better that before, he thought to himself before drifting off into a light slumber.  
  
The next morning was different for Tenshi. One: she was sleeping at an odd angle, leaning on someone.....a male someone. Two: It was a little cold out and a breeze made her pull the blanket even tighter around herself. Cracking an eye open she saw a tree-line that stopped at the edge of a clearing. "Juuroumaru." Tenshi thought a little piffted. Looking up she spied the culprit dozing innocently. "Yeah, right." / 'Juuroumaru....' Tenshi said a slight edge to her voice. Juuroumaru's eyes opened instantly. 'Why am I in a tree?' Tenshi asked overly sweet. Juuroumaru let out what sounded like whine and nudged the side of her cheek with his nose. Tenshi's eyes widened and she looked up at Juuroumaru who was trying to look as pitiful as he could. 'I believe the beast was lonely.' Yama's voice came from down below. Tenshi looked down at her and Juuroumaru growled. 'Ye breakfast is ready.' Yama said placing it on the ground and heading back into the hut. Tenshi looked back at Juuroumaru who had tightened his hold. Tenshi sighed and gave him a kiss. 'Ok, I'm sorry.' She said running her fingers through his hair. 'I promise I won't ignore you anymore. But will you try and learn to talk?' Tenshi told/asked him. Juuroumaru nodded yes and gave her cheek another nudge, Tenshi giggled and gave him a quick kiss before untangling herself from his reluctant grasp. 'Come on, Juuroumaru! It's breakfast time! Let go!' 


	8. Bath time

Chapter eight  
  
A/N: Uh, yeah. Eventually they'll meet up with Yasha's group again but for right now Tenshi & J-maru are just hanging around having fun. Yeah, ok. That's all 4 now. This is gonna be a short one.  
  
~  
  
After breakfast, Tenshi helped Yama with her garden till the old witch headed into town. There was a small hot springs just down the hill a little ways into the forest, it was barrier protected so she didn't have to worry bout being disturbed.  
  
Tenshi sunk down into the warm water and sighed with delight, she hadn't had a bath since J-maru had awoken three days earlier. After a few moments Tenshi heard a light thud behind her, turning around Tenshi saw J-maru sitting crouched on a large boulder watching her. Tenshi instinctively sunk a little lower into the water. 'What'cha want Juuroumaru?' Tenshi asked. Juuroumaru leapt over onto the boulder directly beside Tenshi and leaned down towards her and sniffed her. Tenshi giggled. 'What are you doing?' She asked him. J-maru sniffed her a few times then looked down at the water then back at her. Tenshi watched him carefully for any sign of what he might want. 'Are you wondering what I'm doing, Juuroumaru?' Tenshi asked. J- maru nodded. Tenshi grinned. 'I'm taking a bath and I believe that you are in need of one to.' Tenshi said before grabbing the front of his green kimono and pulling him roughly forward into the water. Juuroumaru had never been in water before, it wasn't very deep but he panicked and started splashing about wanting very much to get out! Tenshi quickly reached over and steadied him. 'It's ok, Juuroumaru! Your alright.'  
  
Juuroumaru was shaking quite a bit, he hadn't liked that in the least. Tenshi hugged him hoping to help get his nerves calmed down. Juuroumaru rested his chin on her shoulder sniffing at her hair a bit, she smelled like vanilla. Wrapping his arms around his mate, it seemed to finally register in his mind that she was without clothing. J-maru slowly ran his hands up and down her back, he'd never seen a female naked before. Her head resting on his shoulder Tenshi grinned, apparently Juuroumaru was fast getting over his dislike of the water, pulling back Tenshi placed a quick kiss on his lips before undoing the ties to his kimono. 'Come on, Juuroumaru. Bath time.' Tenshi said pushing the outer kimono off his shoulders. Undoing the ties to his inner kimono and pants, Tenshi threw the remainder off his clothing on shore. Juuroumaru held still through all of this wondering what his mate was up to. Tenshi grabbed soap and shampoo, (not your modern kind, feudal kind) and began washing him. His face, which she had some trouble with. 'Juuroumaru! Hold still or your gonna get the soap in your eyes!' Tenshi said frustrated. "I swear he acts almost as bad as my friend little brother when taking a bath." Tenshi giggled at the thought as Juuroumaru shook himself after finally getting the soap off. Tenshi ran the soaped up cloth down his chest and arms, he was really well built and she would have enjoyed it more if he would just hold still! (*cough* I'm not going any lower, use your own perverted imaginations!) After washing him with soap, Tenshi took the shampoo and sat down on a low boulder. Turning J-maru around and locking him firmly in place with her legs, Tenshi soaked his hair and then proceeded to lather it up with shampoo. Juuroumaru stood contently between her legs, her attentions on him felt extremely good. Tenshi paused momentarily as she heard what suspiciously sounded like purring, Tenshi giggled. She hadn't known that demons purred. Rinsing his hair, Tenshi wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him to her. 'Enjoy your bath?' Tenshi whispered seductively into his ear. Juuroumaru made a low growling noise that Tenshi took to mean yes, he had one hand resting on her crossed legs and another resting on her wrist. Tenshi decided to have a little fun with the demon, it was obvious he knew nothing of women and mating. "Maybe I'll give him a short lesson." Tenshi grinned wickedly into the crook between his shoulder and neck before leaning up to lick the edged of his ear. She smiled when she felt his shiver. Leaning down she sucked on the area between shoulder and neck, Juuroumaru growled low in his throat as she continued her 'lesson'. He was a little confused by her actions but also felt an unknown feeling starting to rise. The instinct to mate was rising in him. He knew what a mate was but knew little of mating, his whole life had revolved around killing. J- maru turned around in her embrace wanting very much to kiss his mate, something he enjoyed doing very much. He growled low in his throat nuzzling his mates neck and wrapping his arms round her waist. He raised his head up to capture his mates lips, he had long since learned how to kiss deeply. Tenshi wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. Instinctively J-maru moved his hips closer in to hers, Tenshi moaned against his lips as she felt him press against her. Tenshi lifted her right hand and ran her fingers through his lavender hair, running wet & silky through her fingers. They were so into each other that they did not notice Yama's approach.  
  
Yama stood on the shore eyeing the two with a mischievous glint in her eye. Stooping over she filled up her bucket with the spring water, straightened and threw the contents on the couple. Tenshi shrieked and Juuroumaru growled. The only thing stopping J-maru from leaping out of the spring and ripping the old witch to shreds was Tenshi's arms and legs tightly wrapped around him. 'If ye are finished, lunch is ready.' Yama said ignoring the murderous looks focused her way. Turning, Yama heading back to the hut.  
  
Juuroumaru growled at Yama's retreating form. Tenshi placed a quick kiss on his lips to distract him from his murderous thoughts. 'Behave Juuroumaru.' She said tapping him on the nose. It took a while to finally extract herself from his grasp and get them dressed before returning to the hut for lunch. Juuroumaru simultaneously pouting and plotting murder.  
  
~  
  
*Author is currently banging her head against the table...... *blush* Gah, that was my first attempt at an intimate scene. Can you tell or was it good? I'm ok with it. Review! ^_^ 


	9. Heading back to where it all began

Chapter nine  
  
A/N: I'm not going into detail bout how he learned to talk, it's to much for my brain to handle. Lol. Stupid FF.Net suspended me until Friday. *glares* JUST cause I posted a note. *sigh*  
  
~  
  
Over the next three weeks Juuroumaru learned to talk. Tenshi learned about the magic with-in her amulet and learned miko magic. (No she is not a miko.)  
  
The scene opens up on Yama and Tenshi out in the garden planting summer seeds. Juuroumaru sits in a weeping cherry tree near-by.  
  
'Yama, I know you said that I cannot go back through the well....but Kagome can. And I thought I'd go talk to her.' Tenshi said conversationally throwing some dirt on the little hole where she had just tossed in a seed.  
  
'And when ye go to see Kagome, what of Juuroumaru?' Yama asked carefully burying seeds compared to Tenshi's toss and cover.  
  
'He'll be fine here....won't he?' Tenshi asked digging another little hole with her fingers.  
  
'I suppose.' Yama said slightly disapproving.  
  
Tenshi caught this. 'What?' She asked.  
  
'Is this conversation with Kagome necessary? The beast will likely become most upset with your absents.' Yama said calmly.  
  
Up in his tree Juuroumaru reflexively growled. He didn't particularly care for Yama's nickname for him.  
  
Tenshi snickered under her breath. She found it a little amusing. Yama would call him by his nickname and Juuroumaru would get ticked off, even more so a few minutes later when he wanted to do something about it but couldn't because of the spell.  
  
'Yes, Yama, it's necessary that I talk to Kagome. I need her to go back to my old time and get a few things and explain, somehow, to my friends.' Tenshi explained to the old witch.  
  
'Hmmm, if you feel that you must, then you must. But be quick about it and do NOT go through the well.' Yama answered back.  
  
'Yeah, yeah.' Tenshi said waving a hand. 'Don't worry. I won't'  
  
A little while later Yama went off into the village to check up on things. Juuroumaru, who had been sitting in his tree listening, hopped down to sit, crouched on the balls of his toes, next to Tenshi.  
  
'Mate?' Juuroumaru asked in his quiet voice.  
  
Tenshi glanced up and smiled at the lavender-haired demon of still undetermined species. 'Hey, Juuroumaru, what'cha want?'  
  
Juuroumaru paused, thinking about his words, before answering. 'Your....leaving?' He asked a little unsure.  
  
'Just for a little while. I have to go talk to Kagome bout something, then I'll come right back.' Tenshi answered him.  
  
'Ka-go-me?' Juuroumaru asked.  
  
'Yeah, she's a friend of mine. It won't be for long.' Tenshi replied placing a half grown plant in her newly dug hole.  
  
'I....come?' Juuroumaru asked.  
  
'Nah-uh, Juuroumaru. Not this time.' Tenshi told him shoving dirt up around the plant.  
  
Juuroumaru watched half-heartedly. 'Why no?' He asked disappointed.  
  
'Cause you and Inuyasha will get into a fight if you go with me.' Tenshi explained watching him closely.  
  
'Inu-yasha?' J-maru asked.  
  
'Do you remember the Hanyou that you fought with before you were injured?' Tenshi asked carefully.  
  
Juuroumaru growled. 'You go to his mate?'  
  
'Uh-huh. She's nice, I gotta ask her a favor. I need her to go to my old home to get somethings. The only reason you and Inuyasha fought is because Naraku made you.' Tenshi told him turning so that she was looking right at him.  
  
Juuroumaru peered at her from the side of his eye. 'Soon?' He asked fidgeting a little.  
  
'Soon?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'You come back...soon?' J-maru asked again.  
  
Tenshi nodded. 'I go, talk to Kagome, and come right back.'  
  
'Who protect you?' J-maru asked.  
  
Tenshi tapped her ruby set dragon's pendant. 'I'll be fine.' Tenshi leaned forward and placed a sound kiss on J-maru's lips. 'Don't worry, kay? I'll be fine. And I'll come back real soon.'  
  
Juuroumaru nodded but seemed to still be pouting. Tenshi giggled quietly at his antics until he tackled her.  
  
*  
  
Two days later, Tenshi was out on the road that lead to Kaede's village. She had left Yama's at mid morning, Juuroumaru watching until she was far out of sight. It was strange to be away from the little hut, having spent so much time there lately. Tenshi looked up towards the sky at the tree tops, it felt very nice to be alone for a little while. Poor Juuroumaru he had really wanted to come. It must really suck to have to stay in that one area. Maybe she could ask Yama to widen the barrier around her home so that Juuroumaru could explore more.  
  
A few miles from the Majo's hut, Tenshi saw a stream running a little was off from the trail. Heading off the beaten track, Tenshi follwed the stream until it had a good deep flow to it. Sitting down next to it, Tenshi decided to take a break. Taking off her shoes and letting her bare feet cool off in the stream, Tenshi flopped back onto the soft grass and let her tired muscles rest. A few minutes later she thought she heard a child's laughter.  
  
Tenshi sat up. 'Huh?' Drying her feet off and putting her shoes back on, Tenshi set off towards the voice. It wasn't to far up the stream, coming to a bend and rounding some rocks, Tenshi saw a young girl about eight or nine playing in the stream. Tenshi looked about but didn't see anyone else near- by. Tenshi carefully made her around the rocks, the little girl upon hearing Tenshi's ruckus on the rocks, turned around.  
  
'Konnichiha.' Tenshi said hopping down from the last rock.  
  
'Konnichiha.' The little girl replied.  
  
'Where are your parents?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'My guardian is away on business and Jarken is asleep over there near Ah- un.' The girl said pointing off to the side beyond the trees.  
  
'Will he be back soon?' Tenshi asked.  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'Well, how bout I stay with you until he does. It's to dangerous to be out here by yourself.' Tenshi said sitting on the streams bank.  
  
'Are you a youkai or a ningen?' The girl asked.  
  
'Ningen. You?' Tenshi replied.  
  
'Ningen. What's your name? Mine's Rin.' Rin said.  
  
'Shugotenshi. But you can call me Tenshi.' Tenshi answered. 'Nice to meet you Rin.'  
  
Rin did a small curtsy. 'You to, Tenshi-sama.'  
  
'No, no. Just Tenshi. Kay?' Tenshi said laughing lightly at the formality of the girl.  
  
'Okay!' Rin exclaimed brightly.  
  
It had been close to late afternoon when Tenshi found Rin. They returned back to the camp site towards evening, with still no sign of Rin's guardian. Jarken was beaten into submission by Tenshi when he had tried to attack her with the staff of heads. Now they where relaxing by the fire. Jarken was asleep again next to an alert Ah-un. Rin was curled up beside and sleepy Tenshi. After a losing battle with sleep Tenshi fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
'Wake up, stupid ningen!' Was not something Tenshi really wanted to hear that early in the morning. And to fix the problem, Tenshi sleepily grabbed the staff and forcefully beat the tar outta the annoying youkai.  
  
'If you wish to have an extended life. I suggest you explain your presents with my company.' Came a smooth but cold voice from her right.  
  
Tenshi whipped her head around to find herself staring at a very bishounen. 'Eh...ohayougozaimasu. Um, I was just taking care of Rin until her guardian got back. It's not safe for a child to be out here by herself.'  
  
'Your namae?' The bishounen asked coldly.  
  
'Shugotenshi.' Tenshi replied bowing her head. 'And you?'  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands. I shall spare your life this time, ningen. Be gone from my sight.'  
  
'Um....ok. Domo arigato, wagakimi.' Tenshi said bowing to the youkai. Picking up her stuff, Tenshi said a quick good-bye to the waking Rin before setting back out for the path.  
  
"Wow, he was cute but awfully cold in voice. Maybe he's nicer once you get to know him. Rin sure seemed to be in good health and well taken care of."  
  
A couple hours later Kaede's village came into view.  
  
*E*  
  
Japanese:  
  
Domo Arigato: Thank you  
  
Wagakimi: My lord  
  
Namae: Name  
  
Bishounen: Hansome youth  
  
Konnichiha: Hello  
  
Majo: Witch  
  
Miko: Shine maiden (priestess) 


	10. Juuroumaru Kidnapped!

Chapter ten

A/N: He-hehe. *glups* *hides from angry fans* Hehe. Sry, sry! Here you go! *throws newest chapter to ravenous fans* Ahhhhhh!!! *runs as they attack her for being lazy*

It's so nice to be loved……..ow….

~

Miasma surrounds a large hidden castle. Inside one of the many darkened rooms Naraku sits in front of a shoji screen, to his left, kneeling in front of Kagura, is a ningen from Yamauba's village.

'So he still lives then…..'

(Yama's Place)

Yama walks out to where Juuroumaru is sitting in his favorite tree, in her hand she carries dinner. Yama places it on the ground then looks back up at the youkai. 'Are ye going to sit in that tree forever?' She asks the demon who is keeping a sharp watch on the trail that Tenshi took a few days earlier.

Juuroumaru merely keeps watch.

Yama shakes her head and sighs. 'She'll come back when she's finished with her business, now get down here and eat your dinner!' With that said, Yama walks back to her hut. Juuroumaru watches her go out of the corner of his eye, after she disappears inside he jumps down to the ground to retrieve his dinner before returning to his perch.

'You'd think he was a bird as much time as he spends in trees.' Yama mutters from inside her hut.

(Kaede's village)

Sit boy!

Whamp!

*Muffled grumbling is heard*

'I'm going home. I'll be back in two days. Deal with it. Sit boy!' Kagome said standing a few feet from a 'Sat' Inuyasha.

This was the scene Tenshi happened upon when she finally reached the bone-eaters well.

'Um……hello again everyone.' Tenshi said hesitantly unsure if they would remember her.

Kagome's head snapped up at the voice. 'Tenshi! Hi!' Kagome said running over to the older girl. 'Where have you been?! We were all wondering what had become of you.'

'Um….well.' Tenshi started unsure how to explain. 'Let's just put it this way, I met someone and I gotta stay here. But I need my stuff from the future taken care of and I need someone to tell my friends what's up. So, I was wondering since your the only other time traveler I know if you could help me out.' Tenshi said being sure to add puppy dog eyes.

Kagome smiled. 'Sure, I'd be happy to help.'

Behind her Inuyasha was rising from his hole in the ground.

'Um…what?.....' Tenshi questioned.

'Oh, um, whenever he misbehaves he gets 'sat'. He's wearing an enchanted necklace.' Kagome explained not even bothering to turn around to see what Tenshi was looking at.

'Oh.' Was Tenshi's reply.

'What do you need me to do?' Kagome asked.

'Stay here and look for more jewel shards!' Was Yasha's response.

'SIT BOY!'

WHAMP!

Tenshi winced as Inuyasha went down. 'That's gotta hurt.'

'He has a hard head.' Kagome replied. 'What do you need?'

(Yama's Village)

In the shadows just between the ningen village and the barrier that surrounds Yamauba's hut, a miko (Not kikyou), a hanyou and a wind youkai stand waiting for the barrier to fall. They wait patiently as the dark miko performs the spell.

Something was wrong. Juuroumaru couldn't tell just what it was, but he knew, and let out a low growl.

'Hush, beast. There here for you. They've found out that you still breathe and they've come to reclaim you. The Miko they've hired is strong, you must leave this place. Go into the mountains that lie a short distance from here. Lose them in the labyrinth of it's caverns.' The old witch says from the base of the tree that the youkai sits in.

Juuroumaru growls. 'Who are they?' He asks another growl escaping.

'Your formal master, Naraku. Go. Lose them in the mountains of old. This old witch will be fine.' Yama says chanting a spell to let the barrier let J-maru out. 'GO!'

Juuroumaru takes one last look at the old witch before leaping off into the trees in the direction of the mountains.

'Go with him my wind. Send him quickly to his safe destination.' Yama whispered after the retreating youkai, seeing shadows on the far side of her barrier also move in that direction.

Juuroumaru leapt down from the branch he had just landed on and took off across the forest floor at top speed. He could smell the miasma behind him and hear the wind (different from Yama's) roaring up behind him.

J-maru reaches the mouth of the labyrinth of caverns that dwell inside the huge mountain, and quickly disappears inside, the wind and the miasma following. Left, right, left, right, right, right, left, left, right, twisting turning, faster and faster until the pursers finally begin to fade into the distance. Juuroumaru takes a few more turns then leaps up into a hole in the wall, slipping and struggling to get grip on the slippery, slick walls, J-maru finally emerges into a large cavern and a few more turns of the maze, he finds himself in a small, narrow canyon. (Wondering how he knows his way? He's following Yama's wind.) Juuroumaru sniffs the air for any trace of his pursers, finding done he carefully and cautiously makes his way east down the canyon. After a while he emerges from the darkened shadows into a small grassy field and darts quickly across. However not to far into the shadowy forest, Juuroumaru hears a whistle. Turning around he sees several wind blades headed towards him, before they pin him to a near by tree. Juuroumaru growls, struggling to get free of the metal blades that pin him to the tree. A feminine figure emerges from behind another tree.

'Now you really don't think you could escape us did you?' Kagura asks hiding behind her fan.

Juuroumaru snarls and struggles more, two of the blades come lose from there holding place. Kagura notices this and backs up a few paces. Suddenly a thick could of Miasma surrounds J-maru. Juuroumaru coughs as the poisonous fumes envelop him senses.

'Well, well, well.' Came Naraku's voice from out of the darkness where his baboon cloaked figure emerges. 'Juuroumaru. We had took you for dead. What a surprise it was to me to hear that you were still alive.' Naraku said coming closer to the struggling, snarling youkai. Naraku stood studying the lavender-haired youkai. 'You seem different somehow.'

Juuroumaru bared his fangs and growled even louder in his throat, struggling harder at feeling another blades wiggle loose.

'Ku ku ku! Your not escaping this time, I have big plans for you.' Naraku said pulling a shard of the Shikon jewel from inside his kimono. 'Big plans indeed….'

Tenshi sat on the edge of the bone-eaters well waiting for Kagome to return. She had left a few hours ago with a list of things Tenshi needed her to do, and a letter for her two best friends. Inuyasha sat a distance away in a tree, presumably pouting.

'Hey, Inuyasha.' Tenshi called out to the Inu Hanyou.

Yasha's ears flickered towards Tenshi. 'What?'

Tenshi paused before answering. 'Do you remember a youkai named Juuroumaru?' She asked him.

'Yeah, why?'

'Well you remember that he was under Naraku and Kageroumaru, and uncontrollable?' Tenshi said, hoping to explain to Yasha before they found out for themselves and there was a big fight.

'Yeah….'

'Well…..whenever I went off that night I found him laying off to the side of the road hidden in the shadows of the trees. And this old witch healed him and repaired the damaged done by Kageroumaru, and now he's a happier, healthier youkai!' Tenshi  said.

'So your telling me that Juuroumaru is still alive?' Inuyasha asked turning around so that he was facing her.

'Yeah, and no attacking him either.' Tenshi said sternly, shaking a finger at Yasha.

Inuyasha snorted. 'Feh. So your telling me Juuroumaru is in your care now? Free of Naraku? How can that be? He's part of Naraku.'

'Not anymore.' Tenshi replied. 'Yama made it so that when he healed he became his own person….er, youkai. He's not bound to Naraku anymores.'

'Oh. Where's he at?'

'With Yamauba.'

Inuyasha nodded. 'Well as long as he don't start anything, I won't.' With that he turned back any from Tenshi.

Tenshi smiled. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought."

(Somewhere's near Yama's village)

Juuroumaru paces inside a specially built cage. Several strong demons stand guard near him. The smell of burning houses and screams of ningens fill the air a few distance away.

Juuroumaru stares of into that direction and growls deep in his throat. "As soon as I'm free, your dead Naraku."


	11. Finding Out

Chapter eleven  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, problems in the messed-up real world. Don't even get me started.  
  
To all my loyal, life-threatening-if-I-don't-update-soon fans..... ^_^ : Yumiko, Spy Moose, Silver Katsuyami, D-Chan3, Christine, Sango640, suteki, Hinoiri Maiden, Elyse, purplepeopleeater, Roxanne, Ddreamer, Imoshen, Drathack, Urakih, insanewhitecat.  
  
THANX YOUZ MUCH!! ^_^  
  
~  
  
(Kaede's Village)  
  
Tenshi was leaning up against the bone-eaters well, eyes closed, when from out of no where a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
Tenshi screamed and shot to her feet, whirling around in the process. 'Kagome!' Kagome laughed as she pulled herself from out of the well. 'Gomen, it was just to tempting.'  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes. 'Oi, your as bad as my friends.'  
  
'Yeah they were really nice, I liked them.' Kagome said sitting at the edge of the well a large black bag at her feet.  
  
'Well you can have them if you want.' Tenshi replied dragging the bag over to her. 'They wanted to come over here, but the well wouldn't work for them. That reminds me, did you ever figure out how you came through?' Kagome asked watching Tenshi dig through her stuff.  
  
'Yeah, a Majo brought me through the well.' Tenshi said explaining to Kagome what she had told Inuyasha earlier.  
  
'Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?' Kagome asked looking around the clearing. 'I dunno, I think he got tried of waiting and went off to find something to do.' Tenshi answered zipping the bag closed. 'Well, I guess I'd better get back to Yama & J-maru.'  
  
'J-maru?' Kagome asked.  
  
Tenshi laughed. 'Yeah, I gave him a nickname.'  
  
'Oh.' *lengthy pause as they walk back to the village* 'Do you mind if we tag along?' Kagome asked.  
  
'Well......I dunno how well Juuroumaru would do around you guys. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll just have to talk with him before he meets you, make sure he understands that your friends now.' Tenshi saids.  
  
Kagome smiles. 'And I'll keep Inuyasha inline.'  
  
Tenshi laughed. 'Oh brother.'  
  
(Naraku's Place)  
  
Dark, filthy and inescapable was Juuroumaru's dungeon. Juuroumaru paced the length of his prison on all fours like a wild animal, growling and snarling.  
  
(The Main Castle)  
  
Naraku is sitting again in front of the shoji screen where he usually parks his butt. (Sry, couldn't help myself.) Kagura stands off to the left.  
  
'What are you planning to do with him?' She asks.  
  
'The jewel shard gives me some control over him, but I will need to create another demon as before that can completely control him.' Naraku answers. 'Then I will unleash him as before upon Inuyasha and perhaps even Lord Sesshoumaru.' Naraku says spiting out the word 'Lord'.  
  
"Not if I get to Juuroumaru first." Kagura thinks. "Then I'll finally be free."  
  
(Yasha's Group)  
  
'YOU WANNA DO WHAT?!!' Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Aren't you curious to see what Juuroumaru is like now?'  
  
'Feh, who cares?' Inuyasha answered huffily.  
  
Kagome glared. 'Well fine, you can just stay here and pout if you want but I'm going with Tenshi to see Juuroumaru.'  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'The hell you are! We still have jewel shards to find!'  
  
'SIT BOY!'  
  
(THUD)  
  
Kagome stomps out of the hut with her yellow backpack leaving a 'sat' Inuyasha.  
  
'Um...' Tenshi started as Kagome came stomping up to her.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Let's just go.'  
  
'You sure sigh a lot, Kagome.' Shippo observed.  
  
"I wonder why." Kagome thought rolling her eyes.  
  
(Yamauba)  
  
The village wasn't to badly destroyed....to much. Half the huts lay in ruins, a few people lay injured, one or two dead. Yama stood surveying the damage. It was gonna take a good bit of work, but at least most everyone was okay.  
  
(Naraku)  
  
Juuroumaru snarled violently and slammed himself into the metal bars of the cages door. Naraku stood on the other side watching, he grinned at the other youkai that was trying to get at him.  
  
'You'll never break out of there, Juuoumaru. And soon you'll be under the control of a new demon as before, so be a good boy and behave for daddy.' Naraku said before using a tentacle to throw J-maru into the far wall of the dungeon. 'You'll need your strength for your battle with Inuyasha.'  
  
Juuroumaru lay on the floor growling. That had hurt, but he wasn't going to stop fighting Naraku. The shikon glowed brightly from it's spot embedded in his right shoulder.  
  
[Yasha's Group]  
  
After a few 'sits' and a bit of arguing, they'd finally convinced Inuyasha to come with them to Yamauba's village. Thankfully they did not meet up with Sesshoumaru on the way. A few miles from the village smoke could be seen rising from the fire that had been put out. And Inuyasha could smell Naraku and Kagura's scents.  
  
'What the hell.....?' Tenshi said as the village came into view.  
  
'Looks like Naraku came for Juuroumaru.' Inuyasha said after sniffing around.  
  
Tenshi immediately ran off to find Yamauba.  
  
'Tenshi! Wait up!' Kagome called after her, taking off in the same direction.  
  
They found the old majo tending to some of the wounded villagers. Yama stood up slowly as Tenshi approached. 'Calm down, child.' Yama said holding up her hands.  
  
'Where's Juuroumaru?' Tenshi asked 'Don't tell me Naraku actually was able to catch him!'  
  
'Unfortunately he was.' Yama answered with a grim face. 'The hanyou is considerably stronger than before and he strength continues to grow.'  
  
'Hanyou?' Kagome questioned. 'Naraku's a hanyou?'  
  
'Aye, why do you think he want's the Shikon no Tama so much.' Yama answered the younger miko.  
  
'We thought he wanted it to become a stronger youkai.' Sango said.  
  
'Aye, he wishes to become stronger and full youkai.' Yama answered the Taijiya.  
  
'So.....Naraku isn't full youkai.' Inuyasha asked.  
  
'Iie.' Yama said. 'But Juuroumaru is.'  
  
'Do you think Juuroumaru will be able to escape?' Kagome asked. 'Last time he killed Naraku's puppet.'  
  
'I know not, my younger miko.' Yama said. 'But should Juuroumaru get free, he could very well kill Naraku.'  
  
'Where's Naraku live?' Tenshi asked.  
  
*  
  
Japanese:  
  
Iie: No 


	12. The Battle starts

Chapter Twelve  
  
A/N: Now before I forget: Any of you who want e-mail notices for when I update plz say so. I already have a few of you on notice, but a lot of my anonymous reviewers don't leave their e-adds. So if u want a notice, lemme know. Kay, thanxs. And I'd also like to say hi to all my new reviews Adult Fanfiction & Anime Spiral. Thanks Yumiko! Wow...my first official death threat! I'm so happy....lol. You know your getting to be a really good author when you start getting death threats to update soon. Hehe...  
  
[Yashaz Group]  
  
Yamauba had performed a searching spell and had located Naraku's aura to the north. Now as they approached ever closer to the castle, the miasma surrounding it got thicker and thicker.  
  
'Okay, now before we go any father. What's our plan here.' Kagome asked coughing a bit because of the thick miasma.  
  
'Ummm.....' Was Tenshi's brilliant reply.  
  
'Feh! You don't even have a plan?!' Inuyasha said voice raised.  
  
Tenshi glared at him. 'I'm thinking alright!'  
  
'Don't hurt yourself.' Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Tenshi made use of a conveniently placed rock.  
  
'OW! What was that for?' Inuyasha yelled.  
  
'As if you didn't know.' Tenshi shot back.  
  
'Guys, this isn't helping.' Kagome interjected.  
  
'No, really?' Tenshi said.  
  
Kagome just shot her a 'behave' look.  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes and stared at the dark castle in the distance. "What DO we do now?" She wonder.  
  
[Inside said castle]  
  
'So, you want to be free do you Juuroumaru?' Came Kagura's voice from the darkness beyond the cell doors.  
  
Juuroumaru looked up from where he lay on the floor and snarled.  
  
'You'd like to kill him wouldn't you?' She asked coming a little closer. 'You'd like to kill Naraku.'  
  
Juuroumaru watched her warily and nodded his head slowly.  
  
'Good.' Kagura snapped her fan shut and bent down to sit on her heels. 'I'll let you out Juuroumaru, I'll let you kill Naraku. Just as long as you don't harm Kanna and myself.'  
  
Juuroumaru just stared back. Kagura sighed. "What the hell am I think? He's an unstoppable killer.' Kagura's thoughts were cut short as Juuroumaru came over on all fours to where she was sitting. Kagura tensed up. 'Well what is your answer?' She asked him.  
  
Juuroumaru nodded his head. 'Good.' Kagura said quietly rising up from the floor. Juuroumaru's quiet growl caught Kagura's attention before she had reached the lock. She looked down at him as his growl became a louder snarl, his gaze focused beyond Kagura. With growing dread Kagura turned slowly around.  
  
[Yasha]  
  
Sango a while back had gotten everyone masks that would help keep out the poisons. So as they made there way towards the gates of Naraku's castles, they were all breathing better than they had been. The ever thick miasma cleared when you got past the gates, the court yard was empty and not a sound could be heard. Slowly and cautiously they made there way into the castle. Pushing open the sliding doors, they stepped into a dark, deserted hall.  
  
'Is anyone even here?' Sango asked looking around. 'Perhaps they've fled.'  
  
'No.' Inuyasha said sniffing. 'There still here. I can smell Naraku's scent, as well as Kanna and Kagura's.'  
  
'What about Juuroumaru?' Tenshi asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. 'I don't smell him yet.' He answered.  
  
They moved father into the castle when they heard a blood-curdling scream followed by a exceptionally vicious snarl.  
  
"Juuroumaru." Tenshi thought as they hurried in the direction of the scream.  
  
[Naraku]  
  
Kagura lay panting on the floor, her face twisted into extreme agony. On the other side of the cell bars Juuroumaru paced, snarling and growling worse than before.  
  
'So, you thought to enlist Juuroumaru to kill me did you, Kagura?' Naraku asked giving her heart another good squeeze. Kagura didn't respond, to busy was she fighting to stay alive. 'You've become quite troublesome lately, Kagura.' Naraku said holding the red glowing ball that was Kagura's heart in his hand. 'Perhaps a little to troublesome.' Naraku said a little quieter. 'Perhaps your use to me has run out...'  
  
Kagura's eyes widened at Naraku's words. "I've got to do something before he destory's me." She thought franticly. Looking up to where the lock on Juuroumaru's cage was, Kagura quickly snatched up her fan and ignoring her pain sent her wind blades smashing into Juuroumaru's locked cell door. Juuroumaru quickly jumped out of the way to narrowly avoid getting sliced in half. Naraku gave Kagura's heart a good squeeze before quickly dodging Juuroumaru's razor sharp claws.  
  
Juuroumaru let out a vicious snarl as Naraku sought to make his escape. "Not this time..." He thought lunging at Naraku. Naraku's tentacles lashed out at J-maru knocking him against the wall, J-maru bounced back slashing at them, ducking, dodging, slicing and dicing. (lol)  
  
Naraku growled knowing that Juuroumaru was getting closer and closer, releasing a large amount of miasma, Naraku turned and fled. He did not count on Juuroumaru to come flying through the thick cloud of miasma and tackle him to the ground. Kagura's heart slipped from Naraku's grasp and bounced along the floor to come to a stop at the other wall. Kagura feeling the pain ease up, picked up her fan and sent the miasma rolling towards the two demons rolling around fighting on the floor. Quickly she ran over to where her heart lay and snatched it up, then taking a feather out of her hair speed off to find Kanna.  
  
One of Naraku's tentacles grabbed Juuroumaru around the waist and another wrapped itself around his throat, and threw him backwards towards his cell. J-maru hit the stone wall hard and slid painfully to the floor while Naraku took this opportunity to escape. Quickly he fled down into the darken, miasma filled hall.  
  
Juuroumaru groan from where he lay on the floor, his head & back were paining him something awful. Slowly and painfully he rose up from the floor and headed in the direction that Naraku had taken.  
  
A few minutes later there was a loud explosion from another part of the castle, a few seconds before there had been a very loud feminine scream.  
  
'What's going on?' Kagome wonder out loud.  
  
'I dunno.' Tenshi answered. 'But I hope Juuroumaru's okay.'  
  
'Feh, he's fine.' Inuyasha said sniffing. 'I'm going to go check out that explosion.' And with that said Inuyasha turned down another hall and disappeared into it's depths.  
  
'Fine, go and leave us.' Tenshi told his retreating form.  
  
From the floor Kilala growled. 'What is it Kilala?' Sango asked.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction that Kilala was growling in and saw Juuroumaru slowly making his way towards them. 'Juuroumaru!' Tenshi cried out hurrying towards him. Juuroumaru stopped and leaned on the rice paper wall of the castle. Tenshi stopped a few inches away. 'You okay?' She asked. Juuroumaru nodded. Tenshi smiled and gave him a big hug. Juuroumaru groaned but hugged her back.  
  
'Well now that we've found Juuroumaru we should go and see what Inuyasha is up to.' Sango said petting Kilala.  
  
'Your right.' Kagome said turning to go back the way they'd come. 'Are you coming, Tenshi?'  
  
'Yeah.' Tenshi said releasing Juuroumaru. J-maru growled a warily at the new comers. 'Behave.' Tenshi said to him. 'There here to help.' Juuroumaru quieted and followed the others towards Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm gonna stop here. 1. Cause everybody wanted this chapter soon. And 2. cause I'm tired of writing it. Lol. Till next time everyone! (waves) 


	13. Finding Sessy & saving Kohaku

Chapter 13

A/N: Hehe…I made a mistake in spelling in Chap 12. I spelled Kirara, Kilala. Sry bout that.

I loved writing this chapter!

I also forgot to thank Arctic Fox for tell me what position that was. (Fetal-chapter six)

When the other finally found Inuyasha he was seated by a blank faced Kohaku.

'Kohaku!' Sango cried out when she saw him and rushed over to her younger brother.

'What happen, Inuyasha?' Kagome asked seeing a large hole in the ceiling in the adjoining room.

'Naraku took off with Kanna and Kagura's got her heart back. She was trying to get Kanna away from Naraku but he took her anyways. She took off when she saw me coming and I found Kohaku in here, he's still got a Shikon shard in his back. Guess Naraku didn't have enough time to get it back.' Inuyasha said standing.

'What do we do with Kohaku now?' Miroku asked watching Sango as she tried to interact with her brother.

'Well if we take the Shikon shard out it will kill him.' Kagome said. 'I don't how we could help him.'

Tenshi and Juuroumaru stood together on the far side of the room watching silently.

Miroku stared down at Sango and Kohaku thinking. 'What about Sesshoumaru?' He asked.

'What about him?' Inuyasha asked warily.

'Well didn't you say that Sesshoumaru has a sword that can save human lives?' Miroku asked carefully. 'If so then it could be Kohaku's best chance.'

Sango's head whipped up at this, hope clearly shinning in her eyes.

'Feh! You really think Sesshoumaru is gonna help us? Sorry Sango, but Sesshoumaru would rather kill us all then help out a human. He hates them remember?' Inuyasha said.

'Sesshoumaru hates humans?' Tenshi asked.

'Yeah.' Inuyasha replied.

'But when I met him he had a little human girl with him.' Tenshi said thinking back to when she had met the handsome Taiyoukai.

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah.' Tenshi said a little startled by the response. 'She was really sweet and seemed to be very well cared for.'

'Heh. He was probably just fattening her up so he could eat her later.' Inuyasha said.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome shrieked. 'He wouldn't do that! …….Would he?'

Inuyasha just smirked.

Kagome growled. 'Sit boy.' She said calmly.

'GAH!' (THUD)

Tenshi giggled. Sango rolled her eyes. 'You guys! We have to find Sesshoumaru and see if we can try and convince him to help us!'

'Right, sorry Sango.' Kagome apologized. Kirara transformed and they slung Kohaku over her back. Sango sat in back of him holding him steady and Miroku sat behind her. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and Juuroumaru picked Tenshi up bride style and they left Naraku's crumbling castle to find the cold Taiyoukai that was Kohaku's only hope.

[The Western Forest]

Sesshoumaru sat resting against a large tree while Rin played in the small stream in front of him. Jaken lay sleeping under another tree and Ah-Un was watching Rin play. The wind blew gently and Sesshoumaru could pick up the faint but growing scent of his half brother and the company he kept. He could as pick up the scent of another unknown youkai. And they were all heading this way very quickly. Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now. He had come here to rest not get involved in another meaningless fight with his dimwitted half brother.

Standing up he called out to the nine year old who was currently bouncing around on the large river boulders. 'Rin!'

Rin stopped when she heard her guardian calling her. 'Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'Come here.'

'Hai!' Rin said carefully but quickly making her way towards him.

'Take Jaken and Ah-Un and go a little ways down stream from here.' Sesshoumaru told her when she had reached him.

'Hai, Wagakimi.' Rin said trusting him and not asking why he had asked this of her. She turned to collect Ah-un.

'Stay there until I come and retrieve you, understood?' Fluffy asked.

'Hai.' Rin said taking Ah-Un's reins and leading him downstream. 'Come on Master Jarken! Were leaving!'

Sesshoumaru picked up a near by rock and it bounced nicely off of Jarken's head.

'Ahhhhhhh!!!!' Jarken screamed waking up.

'Jarken.' Came Fluffy's cold voice.

'Hai…Hai, wagakimi?' Jarken stuttered.

'Follow Rin.'

'Hai, wagakimi.' Jarken said taking off after the young girl.

Sesshoumaru watched them until they disappeared from his sight then turned back towards where his brother and company were coming from.

Inuyasha and the others landed in the small clear stretch along the Stream's edge, Sesshoumaru stood a few feet in front of them.

'What do you what, Inuyasha?' Sesshoumaru asked voice cold.

Inuyasha ignored him for the moment and sniffed carefully about, sure enough he could smell the scent of a human child.

'We've come to ask for your help, Lord Sesshoumaru.' Sango spook up.

'Oh.' Came Sesshoumaru's slightly interested reply.

'Hai, you have a sword in your possession that can save lives do you not?' Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the young boy that was laid across the withers of the neko youkai that always traveled with the female Taijiya. 'You wish for me to save the life of that human?' He asked disgust clear in his voice.

'Ya know for someone who so clearly hates humans it's rather odd that you have a little HUMAN girl traveling with you.' Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru bristled at his brother comment and growled outwardly. 'I suggest you leave NOW before I sharpen my claws on you, brother.' Fluffy said spitting out the last word.

'Not until you save Sango's brother's life!' Inuyasha shot back.

'Not going to happen.' Sesshoumaru said before turning and walking off downstream.

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws fixing to go after his older half brother and beat him into a bloody pulp. But before he could carry out these thoughts Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying past him headed for Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged it having expected some form of attack. Though he had been expecting his brother not the Taijiya.

Sango gently placed Kohaku on the ground next to Miroku and took up her boomerang which she then threw at the Taiyoukai's retreating form. "How dare he refuse to save her brother's life! That asshole! How can he be so selfish?!'

Sesshoumaru dodged it quite easily and Sango caught it as it came back to her. 'Were not finished yet, Sesshoumaru! How can you be so selfish?' Sango yelled at him letting Hiraikotsu fly towards him once again.

Again Sesshoumaru dodged it and dodged again when Sango let Kohaku's chain fly. Sango jerked the chain back to her when she missed him growling in frustration. How was she supposed to defeat him if even Inuyasha had a hard time even touching him!

Tenshi watched all of this from where she stood under a tree beside Juuroumaru. Tenshi sighed. 'There never going to convince him to help Kohaku this way!'

Juuroumaru looked at her than back at the fight. Sesshoumaru seemed merely content to humor the female Taijiya. 'Should I help?' J-maru asked his mate quietly.

Tenshi looked to him then the battle. 'What would you do?' She asked.

'Take the sword.' He replied.

Tenshi thought about that for a minute and snickered. She knew how fast Juuroumaru was and it would be pretty funny if Juuroumaru stole Sesshoumaru's sword right out from under him. 'Think your fast enough to do it?' She asked knowing it was probably a stupid question. The look she got from him conformed her thought. 'Well have at it then.' She told him and in the space of a second Juuroumaru was gone from where he had been standing.

Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with the Taijiya when Juuroumaru snuck around the outside of the Taiyoukai and placed himself in a near by tree. Tenshi had explained which sword they needed and after a few seconds glance at the two swords, Juuroumaru leapt from his place in the tree and flew past Sesshoumaru who was standing watching the others. Juuroumaru pasted by the tall white Inu youkai and in the process snatched the Tensaiga from it's resting place before reappearing beside Tenshi sword in hand.

Sesshoumaru blinked as something flew past him, looking down he immediately noticed the absent of his Tensaiga. Furious he looked about to see if he could spot it. Inuyasha and the others weren't that fast….

'Looking for this?' Came a female voice from behind the group. Sesshoumaru looked in that direction and spotted the other unknown youkai and a girl he had met briefly before. Sesshoumaru growled when he saw that she was holding the Tensaiga.

The youkai standing beside her must have been the one to take it from him.

'I suggested you return that quickly or I will not even stop to consider giving you a quick death.' Sesshoumaru threatened coldly.

Tenshi yawned boredly. 'Yeah, yeah. I'll give it back if you help us with Kohaku.'

'Why would I do such a foolish thing?' Sesshoumaru questioned.

'Because if you don't I'll take something else of value to you.' Tenshi answered pointed looking down steam where she had seen Inuyasha looking earlier.

Sesshoumaru growled, flexed his claws and lunged at the pair but only met with thin air. Looking around he saw the other youkai had moved them to the other side of the stream. 'He's faster than I.' Fluffy thought angrily.

'Well? Are you going to help or not?' Tenshi asked leaning up against J-maru's chest.

Sesshoumaru growled thinking over his options. 'What is your name, youkai?' He asked curious.

'Juuroumaru.' J-maru replied quietly.

Kagome and the others started a bit, it was the first time they had ever heard him speak. He had a soft, quiet voice that was pleasant to the ears but you had to strain a bit to hear him, he didn't speak very loudly.

'I am curious, Juuroumaru, how worthy an opponent you are in battle.' Sesshoumaru said invitation clear in his words.

Juuroumaru stepped around Tenshi and inclined his head slightly towards the Taiyoukai. 'Hai.' He answered quietly. 'If you will help my mate.'

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl standing behind J-maru then back at his opponent and nodded his head once.

The two lunged towards each other.


	14. Juuroumaru VS Fluffy & the end

Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! waves I think pretty much this be the last chapter. Snuck up on ya didn't it?

Japanese: Taiyoukai: I think it means demon lord or high demon. – Haori: a short silk jacket.

Thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Ja Ne!

Everyone stepped back as Juuroumaru and Sesshoumaru lunged towards each other, giving the two youkai plenty of room to do battle. Juuroumaru passed by Fluffy's left side and tore the sleeves of his haori. Sesshoumaru growled and spun around but J-maru dodged his attack.

'Wow, Juuroumaru is just as fast as Sesshoumaru!' Kagome exclaimed watching Fluffy and J-maru slash and dodged.

Sesshoumaru pushed his speed faster and came crashing down to where Juuroumaru had just landed, J-maru moved and a second later a slashed and fallen tree lay where he had once stood.

'Who do you think will win?' Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. 'It's hard to tell there pretty much on the same level as one another.'

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration once again as Juuroumaru dodged his attack, straightening, Sesshoumaru unraveled his long white tail and again lunged towards J-maru who again dodged. But this time Sesshoumau's tail swept out and wrapped itself around the lavender haired youkai. Sesshoumaru swept him up and sent him crashing against a large tree, Juuroumaru barely had enough time to jump away before the white Inu youkai was upon him. Sesshoumaru smirked as his claws tasted blood for the first time.

Rin sighed. "I hope Lord Sesshoumaru comes back soon." She thought sitting on the ground idly playing with a small blue flower. Jaken had resumed sleeping and Ah-Un had joined in. Rin glanced back up the stream from whence they had come and wondered again what her lord was up to. Was he fighting again? Rin sighed once more and flopped backwards onto the soft grass, arms thrown to the side and stared up at the soft blue sky waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to return.

Juuroumaru was currently dodging Sesshoumaru's poison whip, his long white fluffy tail, and Sessy's deadly claws. They both had scratch marks from each others claws. Inuyasha and the others were sitting on the ground a few feet away watching with great inertest, both youkai were fairly equally matched. (Now if only they had some popcorn. Hehe..)

High above in the sky Kagura sat on a white feather watching the two male youkai go at it. It was quite a fight to be sure and Kagura would have loved have stayed and watched it's out come but she had a little girl to find. Two little girls to be exact. Even though Kanna was the older of the two Kagura had always thought of herself as Kanna's big sister. Somebody had to save them from Naraku and Kanna didn't seem to have the will, so Kagura took matters into her own hands. Her heart was safely tucked away in a dark red velvet bag inside her Kimono. Flying off Kagura surveyed the surrounding area looking for the little girl that had recently started traveling with the Taiyoukai. A mile or so down steam Kagura found them, the two headed ryuu youkai, the little toad youkai and the ningen girl. Kagura eyed the scene a few minutes before deciding that it was safe to approach. Kagura quickly and silently flew down next to the girl, the two headed ryuu lifted it's head over towards Kagura and the little girl who was resting peacefully. Ah-Un growled at the intruder and rose quickly to it's feet.

'Ah, ah ahhh!' Kagura said shaking a finger at the beast, unfurling her fan she held it up and brought it down quickly sending a bout of wind blades towards the beast. She then bent down and scooped Rin up. Rin's eyes shoot open and she let out a loud shriek.

'Quiet!' Kagura snapped jumping onto her feather and taking off upward into the sky.

'LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!'

Said demon's head snapped up when he heard Rin's scream. The others looked up as well to see Kagura's faint form disappearing across the sky. Sesshoumaru growled and lunched himself up into the sky after the wind demoness.

Sango jumped up from her seat on the ground. 'But….'

'Relax.' Tenshi said the Tensaiga resting in her lap. 'He'll be back for this.'

Kagura glanced behind her and sure enough saw the white Inu Taiyoukai following her. Unfurling her fan she sent in abundance everything that her powers of the wind controlled. Wind Blades, Dance of the Dragon…. And she kept on sending them until she was sure that the Inu Taiyoukai could not see her anymore, she even changed the winds direction so that he could not follow her scent.

Sesshoumaru landed on the top branch of a tall tree scanning the skies. The wind witch was gone and with Rin. To what purpose did she want with the little girl. Sesshoumaru growled. There was going to be hell to pay once he found that witch.

Sesshoumaru landed lightly on a tree branch above where the others were awaiting his return. Ah-Un had been deeply cut by the wind witch's blades and Jaken had been deeply wounded by a tree in which Sesshoumaru had thrown him into.

Leaping to the ground Sesshoumaru walked over to Tenshi who still held his Tensaiga. He extended his right hand. 'My sword.'

'Are you going to going to heal Kohaku?' Tenshi asked the demon lord.

'That is what was agreed upon was it not?'

'Hai.' Tenshi said handing the sword back to it's rightful owner.

'Remove the jewel from the boy.' Sesshoumaru said turning towards Kohaku.

Kagome bent down and carefully extracted the Shikon shard from the boy. Kohaku shuddered and moaned as the jewel was removed from his body. Raising Tensaiga, Sesshoumaru looked at the sword to see if any demon were attacted to the boy's soul. He found none. Slicing through the air above the boy's body proved useless.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned to the young Taijiya who was watching worriedly.

'The boy is dead.' Sesshoumaru told her. 'He was never alive.'

'But….' Sango started.

'But nothing. The boy died along time ago. Naraku merely used Kagura's trick for the dead to move him around. Naraku controlled him at all times.'

Sango fell to the ground beside her dead brother crying.

'I suggest you bury the boy and move on.' Sesshoumaru said before turning away.

He left shortly after with Ah-Un and Jaken in his search for Rin.

Up high in the sky Kagura sat on her feather, beside her Rin was asleep. Kagura having given her a sleep potion.

Driftting on the wind, Kagura set off to look for a place to hold up.

[Taijiya Village]

Sango and the other were gather around Kohaku's grave. Miroku saying a prayer for the boy. Kohaku's chain and sickle were laid across his grave as were fresh flowers.

'What are you two going to do now?' Kagome asked Tenshi later that evening.

'I don't know.' Tenshi replied. " I guess go back to Yama's village.'

'What about Naraku?' Kagome asked.

'I don't know.' Tenshi said.

[End]

To be continued in INUYASHA & the Ryuuookami.


End file.
